


Breathe Easy

by anaraine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: Cody would like to go to sleep for the first time in days. (Obi-Wan wasn't cooperating.)





	Breathe Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritLarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/gifts).



Cody escaped from medical with half his kit in his arms, his skin too new and tight to want to try wearing it when he didn't have to. He didn't even have to worry about being seen underdressed in the corridors of the _Negotiator_ , really. It had been a long campaign. They were down to a skeleton shift on watch, with everyone else divided between medical or their berth. It made the ship sound empty; the loud hum of the engines was the only counterpoint to the sound of his boots on the floor.

It also made the occupied lights on the rec room door deeply suspicious. While technically not forbidden, there was no reason for anyone to be in there. Cody shifted his gear to one arm, freeing up a hand so he could input an override code and open the door.

He was expecting to see a shiny, perhaps one that had lost the rest of his batchmates, pacing the floor or curled up in a dark corner and coax him into going to medical if he couldn't stand sleeping in his own berth.

He wasn't expecting to find his General.

Obi-Wan was standing in the middle of the training mats, his boots and lightsaber discarded at the edge. He looked oddly soft as he was, bare feet against the mats and lacking the pieces of armor he usually deigned to wear. His tunic and pants were not belted as tightly either, following the movement of his body as he went through a slow kata with his eyes closed.

It was almost soothing, watching those precise and careful movements, except that Obi-Wan should have been sleeping like the rest of them. As much as Cody loathed to disturb the peace his General had found here, he knew better than most that Jedi couldn't live off the Force alone. They needed food and sleep just as much as any Clone.

"General?"

Obi-Wan stilled, one arm above his head and the other in a forward thrust. He took a deep breath, and then released it slowly. "Obi-Wan, please, Cody."

"Obi-Wan, then," Cody acknowledged. "Have you eaten?"

Obi-Wan hummed, a noncommittal noise that could have meant anything from "of course I've eaten" to "oh, look at how lovely the stars are tonight."

"That clears it right up, sir," Cody said dryly, forgetting at the last second to omit the form of address.

Obi-Wan lowered his arms and slowly opened his eyes to look back at him. "I'm afraid I'm not very hungry at the moment," he said, a distant tone to his voice that indicated Force things were happening.

"Obi-Wan," Cody said, and his General's attention snapped back to him, the blue of his eyes sharpening to the color of his lightsaber. "It's been a long campaign."

The flat line of Obi-Wan's mouth curved into a small smile. "As astute as ever, my dear Commander."

Cody raised his eyebrows. "It's Cody. _Sir_."

That earned him a huff of laughter. "Of course! Cody, if you would do me the honor of escorting me back to my quarters. I believe they are calling my name."

Cody waited as his General collected his boots and lightsaber, choosing to carry them back through corridors instead of dressing properly. It felt strange to walk beside him on this particular occasion; the difference between their heights was almost negligible when properly attired, but without his boots his General seemed too short.

It was even stranger that without anyone else in the corridor, their usual speed seemed to slow down to a civilian walk. Obi-Wan was clearly not in a hurry to return to his quarters, and with the tacit agreement to rest Cody had wrangled out of him, he was not inclined to rush him.

They arrived at Obi-Wan's quarters without seeing anyone else, and his General keyed open the door and dropped his boots just beyond it.

"You may as well come in," Obi-Wan sighed, waving an absent hand in welcome. "Tea?"

Cody raised his eyes to the ceiling to keep from rolling them. Still, he did as asked and entered, leaving the unworn part of his kit on one of two chairs. He took the time to strip out of his cuisses and greaves as well, followed by his boots and the upper half of his blacks. In the time it had taken him to undress, Obi-Wan had brewed a small pot of tea.

That tea was going to go to waste, unfortunately.

"Obi-Wan," Cody murmured, keeping his voice low. "I need to sleep." _You need to sleep,_ he didn't say, though he meant the words wholeheartedly.

"Feel free to use my bunk," Obi-Wan said, raising his cup to his mouth to take a sip of his tea. "I'll join you in a bit."

Cody brought out the big guns. "I would sleep better if you were within reach."

Obi-Wan stilled, then carefully set his up back down on the table. "That is not playing fair."

"Neither are you," Cody countered. "Sleep with me. If I can tell you're exhausted, you must be several clicks past that."

"I think you're underestimating your powers of observation," Obi-Wan said mildly, "But. Yes. All right."

It still took another half hour of Obi-Wan puttering around his quarters, reaching for datapads and having Cody gently return them to their shelves, before he allowed himself to sit down on his berth. Cody immediately sat down next to him, trapping one of his hands between his own to keep his General from rising again.

"What has you so worked up, Obi-Wan?" Cody finally asked, as Obi-Wan laid his head on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, then closed it again with a tight shake of his head. "It's been a long campaign," he said.

Cody moved down into the berth, dragging Obi-Wan with him. "It has." He pressed a kiss to his General's forehead, soft and chaste. "Breathe easy, sir. I won't let you go. Not for anything in this world, or beyond it."

And with another sigh, Obi-Wan settled in close to him and finally tried to sleep.


End file.
